The Seventh Dying
by ThegaFang
Summary: I came here to Mineral Town on a whim and all I've found is regret. Terrible circumstances have befallen the town. Everything is chaotic. No one's happy. And I'm to blame.
1. Chapter 1

There was something about him. He was mystifying, captivating. No one but me could see it. I'm starting to wonder if I've gone crazy. Although… It seems unlikely enough, but what does that make him?

I spent a good portion of my life devoted to my work. No matter how much time I spent or money I made, I couldn't get enough of it. I had no time for socializing or personal matters, let alone courtship. The idea of me falling in love was further from me than the stars. My boss soon came to this conclusion. I'm still not sure why he decided to get mixed up in my personal affairs.

"Listen, Claire... I need to ask something of you."

"Anything, sir. How can I help?"

"Are you happy?"

"I'm not sure I understand. I'm just like anyone else, aren't I? Everyone else seems happy, so I see no-"

"You really don't get it. You need some excitement in your life. I love having you around, don't get me wrong, but you need to get out. This isn't healthy."

I was stunned. I had no problems with where I was in life, why should he?

"Surely when you were younger you dreamed bigger than this."

"I'll admit that being a lawyer wasn't exactly my first choice. But it's what I want to do."

"You still don't get it. You're getting up in years, my girl, and you still haven't even fathomed the idea of settling down."

"Well, sir, I'm not exactly the romantic type. It's not like I'm a desirable woman. I'm not a fan of kids, either, and you know it."

"Stop being so negative. This is what's best."

"What do you mean?! You're not... You're laying me off?! I can't believe this!"

"Look, it's not exactly that."

"I can't! You're crazy! You can't do this!" I grabbed my belongings, ready to run out. He caught me by the door.

"I've got somewhere else for you to go. It's out of the city. Real peaceful. Nice people. It'll do you well. My friend could even get you a job, if you're that keen on working."

"I don't WANT to leave."

"I can't force you. But...

"I sure as hell won't let you keep on wasting your days here." He handed me a train ticket. "Your ride takes off in an hour. I better not see you around again anytime soon."

The train ride was awful. It gave me plenty of time to think over how stupid I've been. The worst part is that I willingly boarded a vehicle with a destination completely unknown to me. I just flat-out abandoned everything I had. This is all ridiculous... This isn't even a vacation! It's just "leave and you can come back when I'M satisfied." He can't do this to me. The only thing more absurd is that I followed through with it.

I barely brought anything with me. I had a single bag with all the cash I could find and a change of clothes. There was no way this could tide me over, but if this place is really as great as he made it off to be, I'd be just fine.

It took longer than expected for the train to reach the platform. It was raining. Hard. There wasn't much wind, but that provided little solace.

I was the only one to get off. It was comforting knowing I had just been sent off to nowhere-vil.

The was a man waiting for me. A roundish figure, adorned in red. His huge top hat topped off his appearance. Quite unsettling.

"Are you Claire?"

"Yes," I said, gritting my teeth.

"I'm Thomas. I've been instructed to take you up in my town, just up the road. I'm the mayor, you see."

"Great. Lead the way." Gah. What an unpleasantly chatty fellow. Hopefully I won't have to put up with him long.

"So... You ever heard of Mineral Town?"

"No."

"It's quiet, and everyone's real friendly-like. You should fit in just fine."

I grumbled. I doubt he heard me over the rain.

We started getting into dense forest. Where in the world are we going?

"You see that town, down the mountain? Forget-Me-Not Valley. I imagine you'll visit there quite often. Just an hour-long hike."

The rain starting letting up. We broke through the foliage to reveal a much more tame, controlled area.

First things that came into focus were a... shack of some sort and a spring. There was a woman standing in the water. She had long, luxurious hair tied back in braids, and she was dressed in very strange attire. She gave me a cheeky smile and then... vanished?!

"Did you see that?"

"Hmm? No, not a thing. You've had a long trip. Your eyes are probably just playing tricks on you."

I know I saw someone. Or something.

We continued down a windy path for what seemed like an eternity. It was probably just a few minutes, though.

We came up on a large farm. It was littered with weather-beaten buildings, and the fields were trashed. The farmhouse was the only thing that looked remotely salvageable. I felt bad for the poor sap that lived here.

"I've been told you like to work."

"Yeah... I do. What did you have in mind?"

"This."

"You have got to be kidding me. Isn't there anything else I could do?"

He looked me dead in the eyes. "Nope. Only place you can stay at, too."

Never again would I take a penthouse for granted. "Fine, fine. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Just give back to the community is all we're asking. I trust you can do that? I'll be showing you around in the morning. Do try and get some rest!"

And with that, he was gone.

The inside of the house was much nicer than the outside. There was a nicely padded bed, a TV, a grandfather clock and a mirror, a fireplace, and a fancy kitchen. Not like I knew how to cook. I set my bag down next to a trunk that sat near the end of the bed. I stripped myself of my wet clothes and went to bed.

"Up and at 'em, Claire! You city folk sure sleep in, don't you?"

He forced himself into "my" house. That's an activity I had imagined would be unacceptable, even here.

"Holy shi-! Get out!"

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! You get dressed now, I'll wait outside!"

I pulled the outfit from my bag. My other clothes were still soaking wet. I obviously didn't think this through.

I only packed one bra, which is far too wet to work with. My shirt just-so-happened to be a too-tight blouse. Just my luck. I'm a refined, classy woman and I get to introduce myself to this whole town as some slutty broad. Just what everyone wants. Ugh.

I stumbled out the door, embarrassed as I could possibly be.

"Interesting outfit! I'm sure someone here'll appreciate it."

I don't remember the last time I wanted to kill someone so bad.

"Come on, we'll see your rival farms first. Although I'm sure they won't have any issues in helping you out."

We went up north and took a right. A chicken farm was up first.

"Alright! This is Lillia and her two children, Rick and Popuri. Guys, this is Claire. She's a lawyer from the big city."

I received plenty of comments, good and bad. We went all over introducing me to everyone. I can't believe my now ex-boss expects me to find a husband here.

I decided rather than being productive, I'd try to drown out my stupidity at the local inn. Plenty of others seemed to be doing it. Besides, Thomas said he'd pick up my tab this first time around... I may as well put this to good use.

I honestly don't remember much. And I've never blacked out before. Course, I was never a heavy drinker.

Doug, the inn owner, stood over me. I was on the floor, a complete mess. He lent me his hand, and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm closing up now, dearie. However, it's cold and wet outside, so I figure I'll walk you home."

"Oh. Thanks. That's very nice of you."

When I got home, there were several outfits laid out on my table. I figured they were from Thomas, but there was no being certain. I put on some pajamas and hung up my wet clothes.

I spent the next few weeks learning the ropes of farm life. I managed to completely clear out the fields and get a crop started.

I still don't see what's so special about this place. Why here? What's meant for me?

Most of all, no one here has been able to capture my attention. Wasn't that what was meant to come out of this departure? Rick's nice, but much too childish. Gray, the blacksmith's son, is too stubborn to see past his own face. Cliff's a lowlife with nothing going for him. It's kind of crazy. ...What am I doing here?

I've come to realize that I'm just not a people-person. Turns out it's not just something that "comes with the job."

The more time I spend socializing the more I realize this. I have a completely different mindset. I seem to spend more time worrying about myself than anything going on around me. I've received many gifts since I've shown up and thought nothing of them. I've been helped out in so many ways... And yet I can't seem to force myself to care. Has my work desensitized me? Was my boss expecting that a man could make me appreciate life?

Anyways, I found myself hanging out by the spring. It was the only place I knew I could be completely alone without taking a huge trip.

"You're not happy."

I jumped. Turning, I saw the same woman as before.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! I'm the Harvest Goddess. Now, talk to me. What's wrong?"

I was stunned. Harvest Goddess? I drew in a deep breath.

"I was fired and sent here. I don't fit in. I'm not exactly appreciated, either."

"Give them something to respect."

"It's not that easy."

"Maybe... Maybe not for you. I've found it's pretty easy."

"I'm out of my element. I can't focus well. I'm lucky to have gotten as much done as I have."

"You're just all over the place, aren't you? Maybe you're trying too hard."

"What...? You're not making any sense."

"Sure I am. Just take it easy. Stop demanding so much from yourself."

I tried to take her words to heart.

"Oh."

"Good morning, Claire." It was the Doctor. He sat down beside me. "Who were you talking to?"

"I-" I turned, and she was gone. "I wasn't talking. Ann and Popuri might be around, though."

"Right..." He lied down. It was strange how calm he was. "How do you like it here? Everyone treating you well, I hope?"

"Oh, uh... Yeah! I've received a tremendous amount of support from each and every one of you."

"I'm glad. We try, we really do."

I smiled. It was fake, but a smile nonetheless.

"Wednesday already? That's when you have your day off, right?"

"Yes... Well, no. I have Wednesdays off, but... I'm surprised you yourself can't keep track. It's only Saturday."

"What are you doing here, then?"

"I'm not feeling too well. I thought I'd take a walk. It helps a lot. I feel much better now."

"That's good... You don't have to answer this, but I'm curious... Are you afraid of getting ill? No one could help you but you. You couldn't help others."

"Elli's learning, so I'll never really be alone. And, no, I'm not afraid of it. Of getting ill, that is. It's doomed to happen once in awhile. But not being able to help others..." He sat up. "It terrifies me, in a way. If someone were to die at my expense..." He got up. "I'll see you later. Bye."

I've never really seen the doctor so emotional about anything… Or emotional at all. The one thing I can't stand about him. I had always imagined it was part of his personality, but now I'm thinking it's just a wall he put up. Why is it there? Why isn't he happy and enjoying life? Does he have the same sort of problem I do?

I sat around thinking for a while. Before too long Ann showed up, huffing and puffing.

"You... Phone... Come get...!"  
I got up and ran off to the inn, leaving the exasperated Ann behind. It wasn't until I got inside that I realized what I just did.

Doug had been waiting a while, as far as I could tell. He impatiently beckoned me over there, and held out the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Claire?"

"Yes. May I ask who is speaking?"

"My name's Jack. I hear you own a farm, and manage it all by yourself." His accent was painful.

"Yes, I do. What's your point?"

"Well, you see, m'lady, I've got me some experience working on farms n' animals... And, gosh, I'm trying to find a job. I was wondering... Maybe I could help you out?"

Geez. I wasn't sure what to think of it. "Um... Here's an idea. You could come here for, say, a week... And if you're any good, you can stay. How does that sound?"

"My, that would right down amazing! Bless your heart, sweet lady! You don't know how many rejections I've faced and this just makes me... Oh, so happy! When can I start?!"  
I sighed. "As soon as possible, if you'd like."

"Aww, yeah! I'll be there Monday!"

"Right. See you then... er, Jack."  
I hung up and flopped down onto the nearest bar stool. Doug already had a drink prepared. "You've come to know me too well. Thanks."  
"Ha ha... You do spent an awful lot of time here."

"Only cause I have too..."

"I can't believe you took it. I tried to tell him you wouldn't be interested... But he had to hear it from your own lips. You pity people way too much."

"Do I really? I try not to."  
"Heh... Either way, you're in for a whole lot of hell."  
My head dropped to the counter. Doug was right. What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

Notice:  
I should've put this in the first chapter, but I totally forgot! D:

Anyways… This is meant to be a shorter story. It also won't get depressing for a little bit. I know that a lot of people are going to be out of character… I find it easier to work with and more interesting, personally. And, uh… Critique is highly appreciated! I'd like to know what I can do to make future stories more interesting… And I guess that's it! Thanks for reading! ~ThegaFang

I had become a frequent occurrence for Doug to have to drag me home nearly every night. The day Jack called was of no exception.

I'd admit that I get stressed easily. I wish I could say that was a valid excuse for my excessive drinking, but it's not. I'm surprised Doug puts up with me. Most people don't. I wish I could've been a more decent newcomer… Everyone was so excited to meet me.

I was startled from my trashy slumber by the sound of thunder. Doug was sitting at my kitchen tabled, curled up at the fire, and reading from some cooking novel. He had never stayed at my house before.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Mh… You're up. It started raining again. Thunder didn't come 'til later, and I figured I'd wait for it to let up a bit before I headed home."

"What time is it…?"

"Just nine. Your body doesn't take alcohol too well. You collapsed a couple hours after you started."

"…The storm has been that bad?!"  
Doug just smiled and kept reading. It was creeping me out. He was too pleasant.  
"Can you get me some water? Er… not some. A lot. A ton."

"Way ahead of you." He motioned to a tall glass of ice water on my nightstand.

"Oh." I took several big gulps of it. It felt good going in, but did nothing for my head. "Tell me about your wife."  
He froze.

He shut his book and placed it on my bookshelf. He grabbed his coat from off the back of the chair. And just like that, he was gone.

I hadn't realized that he would be so sensitive about it. Ann brought it up like it was no big deal.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep until the morning. It was fairly bright outside, yet it was still raining and thunder came down once every few seconds. It was terrifying.

My muscles were extremely sore. I couldn't move my arm. It wasn't broken, but it had locked into place. I hit it against my wall, and with a loud click, it knocked back into place. I tried to move it in a circular motion to make sure it was moving fluidly, but it locked up again. My head was pounding.

Knock knock.

"Hello? Who's there?"  
"A-hey! It's Jack! It's a little wet, can I come inside?"  
"Yeah, you have to get it yourself, though."  
"Oh, it's unlock— Is that how you say "hello" where you're from?! That's kind of weird looking! You're not flipping me off in some bizarre culture or nothing, are you?"

"… You talk too much. No. It's stuck."  
"Stuck?! Well, golly, Claire, let's get you to the doctor! You do have a doctor here, don't you? I don't know where I'm going, so you give me directions and I'll steer!" He picked me up like a princess and draped his coat along my body. "I don't mind getting wet. It's all part of the job, and, like I said, I know what I'm doing! Which way?"

"Keep to the right then make a left. You can't miss it. Big, white building."

Well. This was far more awkward than it looked in the movies.

I have to admit. I was impressed by his strength. He carried me around like I was nothing and didn't even break a sweat. He came rushing in through the clinic doors.

"Doctor, doctor! Are you the doctor? You're the nurse?! You're the doctor! Follow you? Okay. Put her here?! I wouldn't feel safe dropping her! Nice and easy, here we go! You okay, hun? I didn't hurt you? No? Good! I was so worried! I hope you get better! Course, I'm sure this handsome man's a beautiful doctor! He'll fix you up just fine and your arm will be like brand new! And even if you need to rest, I'll make sure the farm thrives! I'll plant tons of crops and water them all and keep them healthy! And the animals will have the best days of their lives and I'll be responsible— What? The mayor wants to see me?! Golly gosh, I feel so loved! I'll be right back, Claire, don't you go anywhere! I'll make sure everything turns out perfectly! Oh, right now? It's urgent?! Okay! Good bye, Claire! Goodbye, trustworthy Doctor! Goodbye, every pretty woman! All of you take care and try to make her better!"

Elli slammed the door shut on him. She sighed heavily. "I was worried he would never shut up. We don't have a cure for that. Who the hell was that and what does he want?"  
"That would be Jack… He wanted a shot at working—OW!"  
"My apologies, Claire. Just trying to see what's wrong."

"…Anyways, he wasn't supposed to start working until Monday."  
"It is Monday."  
"That explains a lot… Doug said I crashed late Saturday afternoon."

The Doctor nodded. He gently started massaging the joint.

"Any clue why it happened, though? Nothing has ever locked up on me before."

"Karma," Elli coughed.

The Doctor stiffened. "I imagine you just slept on it wrong. You'll be fine before too long."

I scowled. "What was that about?"

Elli pulled her hair back behind her ear and tried not to make eye contact. "Well, you're not the most pleasant person. Everyone was very nice to you and you took it for granted. Carter gave you a good portion of some donations made to the church, and you haven't done so much as to visit him since. Ellen knitted you a scarf without any thanks. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know who that was! All you do is take care of your farm and drink! Nobody wants to be friends with someone like that. It takes cooperation to live in this town, everyone knows that! If you're not going to do anything for anyone else, then you just can't expect good things to happen to you!"

The Doctor had me lie down and support my arm. "Elli, a word." He motioned her away from me. She huffed and puffed about it, but complied.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the emotions behind them were obvious. Elli was furious, and the Doctor tried his best to keep his cool. She raised her voice on a couple occasions, and that's when I could make out conversation. "I just don't… But she doesn't… You're being absolutely… Fine."

I could hear Elli march on upstairs. The Doctor shortly returned.

"My deepest and most sincere apologies for her actions: They were rash and you shouldn't have had to deal with them. However, in the meantime, could I ask a favor of you?"

My shoulder popped as he moved my arm back into place. "Ah… Yeah, what is it?"

"Keep in mind that this is for your own health and well-being and has nothing to do with anything said today. I think it would be best if you stayed away from drinking. Altogether. It's a nasty habit to have, and I'll do everything in my power to keep you off it. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded.

The next few weeks went to hell in a hand basket. Jack had done an excellent job with the farm, but he was just about the most annoying thing on this planet. I ended up telling him he could stay. Only because he was making me good money and I wouldn't dare rejecting a guy like that.

It was weird breaking out of my short-lived routine. The Doctor had me come over to the clinic every day after work, and we'd talk and eat dinner. I once asked him how he was such a kind soul. He responded: "Oh, everyone is this town is like that once you get to know them. Even the cold husk of Saibara's can be broken." "Everyone, huh? Not so sure about Jack…" and he'd snicker and give me a displeased look. Every Wednesday he'd show me something new about the town. One day it'd be the properties on mountain herbs, the next he'd take me to the beach and throw stones talking about the history of the place. It was nice.

By now it was mid-summer. It was another Wednesday, and the Doctor and I went for a simple stroll around town. I actually enjoyed getting out, and most of the villagers seemed to be warming up to me. "So, I'm curious… Have you met Kai yet?"

"Kai? Who's that?"

"I'll have to show you! Let's see… It's five now, the place should be open. Come on." He grabbed my hand. It made me jump. "Sorry," he said.

"No… You're fine." I returned his grasp.

We went through the town square and to the beach. The sun was starting to set, and the water sparkled.

He stopped us on the sand. "Um… First, I… I have a question to ask."

"Okay, you know you can ask me anything, right?"

He smiled nervously. "Yeah… I know. It's the response that gets me. Okay…," he took a deep breath. "Here I go…

"I realize that we haven't spent much time together. But… I cherish the time that we do. I'd spend every second with you if I could. And I mean that with all due respect. I've always felt close to you… and I don't know why. But I'd like it if we could do something more than just… talk."

His eyes met mine. His face was beet-red and he smiled like a dork.

"I… I think I'd like that too."

"And the festival that's coming up… Would you be so kind as to watch the fireworks with me?"

"I would love to."  
He wrapped me in a tight embrace. All the sudden I wasn't confused anymore. I knew where I stood in life. And I knew what my boss meant by getting out and finding someone. For the first time in a long time, I was happy.

"Okay, now let's go meet Kai and have a wonderful meal. Sound good?"

I smiled and our hands interlocked again.

It was a small but pretty-looking shack. It had a nice blue color of paint on the outside, and inside the place was well-decorated. The Doctor led me to an open table away from everyone else dining.

Soon enough a man with a dark complexion dressed in purple came up to us. He grinned devilishly. "Well, well, the Doc's got himself a lady friend. Thought for sure you'd be banging that nurse of yours, but hey, things happen! What's your name, beautiful?"

I stuttered for a bit. "Claire. Her name's Claire."

The Doctor seemed sufficiently irritated.

"Weeeeeeeell, Claire, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Kai, and I run this place! I'm only here during the summer, but I'm sure we'll have plenty of great times together! Now, what are you two hungry for? Or I could surprise you! I'm a pretty good guesser. And if you don't like it, I'll pick up the tab! How does that sound? Great! I'll be back with drinks in a second."

I heard Jack bug Kai just a second later. "Wait, is she really his lady friend?"

The Doctor placed his hands around mine, which were stretched out on the table. "Sorry about that. When he's not trying to be a reckless flirt, he's actually a good guy."

"I'm sure of that," I mumbled. "Funny how he didn't give us the option and just took our silence as a yes."

"For the food? Yes… He's got a fiery personality like that."

"Here you are! A nice, boring drink for the nice and boring Doctor, and something a little more special for the special lady."

I eyed the drink nervously. It was a cocktail.

"Go ahead. I trust you."

I left it alone for the time being.

"Uh… Kai? Did you put anything… strange in this food?"

"Made it the same way I always have."

"I-I… don't feel so good."

There was a sudden flash of red as it spattered on everything nearby.

"JACK!"


End file.
